<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner in the Bathroom by hyperfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538126">Dinner in the Bathroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfest/pseuds/hyperfest'>hyperfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Dinners, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfest/pseuds/hyperfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>llumi goes to dinner with his family and realizes that a certain clown waiter is quite attractive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner in the Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind whistled through the air and the windows of the mansion shuddered. Every floorboard made a soft groan when stepped upon, and each door squeaked with disapproval when opened. It was the perfect night to go out. Illumi made his way through the dark hallway without a sound. His face stone cold, with not even the slightest smile, could have convinced someone he was a statue. <br/>	“Mother! Would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight, along with Kil and Kalluto, of course?” His words echoed throughout the building. <br/>	“Oh that would be lovely!” A response came echoing back. “I’ll gather the children, please ask a butler to escort us there.” Although her words were sweet, they were lined with an icy malice that hinted otherwise. <br/>	Upon arrival at the restaurant, the first thing any normal person would notice was the architecture. The stone was carved with delicate precision, and a soft yellow glow shone through the windows. It towered over them, easily soaring above any surrounding buildings. Of course, Illumi noticed none of this. <br/>	“Welcome, welcome.” A cheerful voice made its way through the crowd. “Please follow me to be seated!” A short man with a mustache looking as though it belonged in a child’s sticker book guided them over to a large round table in the corner of the room. A chandelier hung overhead, the light of it illuminating the table below. Illumi sat down, in the furthermost corner surrounded by soft red cushions. His mother and the others sat beside him on both sides. <br/>	“Now, please be patient with me while I get your waiter for tonight!” The man smiled. Illumi had no intention of not being patient, so a slight annoyance began to arise in him. As he sat there, he began to question why they were even here in the first place. Everybody knew that he thought events like these were a waste of time. Why had he made the suggestion to come?<br/>	“Hello…” A voice like honey and melted butter cut through his thoughts abruptly. “Good evening everyone.. How many I be of… service?” He lingered on the last word as his gaze traveled up and down Illumi. The man bent over and rested his arms on the table. They were noticeably large, and the muscles looked carved in soft, smooth motions. His pale skin had a shine to it, and his eyes had a dash of childlike playfulness in them that was rare for an adult to possess. Illumi felt a sharp stab of embarrassment for thinking these thoughts, for he was just a waiter after all. No need to analyze him so… closely. <br/>	Suddenly a voice cut through the silence. “<br/>	“Ah. Hello. Could you please just get us the menus? And get your arms off the table.” Kikyo spoke with a slight malice. <br/>	“Oh of course… i’ll be right back with that.” The waiter winked at Illumi and as he moved away from the table he noticed that he had forgotten to ask his name. <br/>	“Excuse me. What did your name tag say again? I must have missed it.” Illumi spoke with clarity.<br/>	“Hisoka.. Morrow..” He replied. “You should try and remember, you’ll be screaming it all night.” Hisoka added with a quiet whisper, before retreating to go get the menus like Kikyo asked. Illumi felt his newly tailored pants tightening. How unprofessional. He suddenly grabbed the table and stood up. <br/>	“Mother, excuse me, i’ll be right back.” He could feel his palms sweating. Pushing himself through the crowd, he eventually made his way to the bathroom. Not even bothering to notice his surroundings, Illumi threw himself against the counter. <br/>	“Shit…” He muttered. The bulge in his pants was too noticeable to go back now. He would have to find a way to get rid of it. Nervously, Illumi unzipped his pants. He had never done anything like this before, after all, he was trained that there was no time for anything besides killing. He reached down slowly and grabbed his throbbing cock before taking it out completely. He accidentally let out a small moan, which was cut off by a voice from his far right. <br/>	“Ahhh.. you should probably stop now. You’re getting me all worked up.” Illumi whipped his head towards the sound and saw Hisoka leaning against the bathroom wall, his hand gripping his pants tightly. “Unless…” He added, “You might need a little help with that?” <br/>	“Get away from me.” Illumi glared at him. What he actually wanted, however, was for the waiter to do exactly that. Help him. He zipped up his pants again and began splashing water on his face, in a poor attempt to avoid embarrassment. All of a sudden, he could feel a strong grip around his waist. He looked down and Hisoka’s hands were wrapped around his stomach. He immediately backed away, but hesitantly. The urge to give in to this man was getting stronger by the second. <br/>	“Oh please… won’t you let me? You see… I now have a very similar problem of my own.” Hisoka whispered with a small moan at the end. “You got me all riled up, might as well let me take care of it properly.” <br/>Illumi’s eyes widened, and he let out a small sigh. “Come here. And do be quick about it.” <br/>Hisoka smiled and walked over towards him. He carefully unzipped Illumi’s pants and took his cock out, ready to swallow it whole. Illumi tried his best to conceal his emotions, but his body twitched with pleasure. He reached down and grabbed a fistfull of Hisoka’s pink hair. He felt his wet tongue slide up and down his shaft, and each time a small spasm went through him. Hisoka was stroking his own dick at the same time, which was steadily getting even larger. <br/>“Ohhh, you really are fun.” Hisoka said before sliding his mouth back onto Illumi’s tip. “The noises you make are just so… thrilling.” Illumi realized that he was in fact making quite a bit of noise. When he looked down and saw Hisoka’s slender hands fondling his own cock, he felt such a strong ripple of pleasure make its way through him. <br/>“I'm going to- I’m going to come,” Illumi shuddered. He pushed himself even further into Hisoka’s dripping mouth and emptied himself completely. Hisoka began twitching and his eyes rolled slightly back with a smile as he did the same all over the floor. <br/>“Well.” Illumi said. “Goodbye.” <br/>I’ll be right there with the menus,” Hisoka licked his lips and smirked. “Perhaps you may want dessert later?” <br/>“Perhaps.” Illumi replied. As he made his way back to the table, he wondered what exactly “dessert” was, and how soon he could get it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>